


First Meetings

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Jacksepticeye Egos Drabbles [31]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: The circumstance in which he and Chase first met each other after Chase came home from the hospital for the very first time after the day of his ‘birth’ truly shifted the dynamics of their relationship if Anti had to say anything about it. Anti was pretty sure that if they met in any other way, he would have treated Chase in the same way he treated the others.
Relationships: Antisepticeye & Chase Brody, Chase Brody & Antisepticeye, Sean McLoughlin & Sean McLoughlin
Series: Jacksepticeye Egos Drabbles [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210824
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	First Meetings

The circumstance in which he and Chase first met each other after Chase came home from the hospital for the very first time after the day of his ‘birth’ truly shifted the dynamics of their relationship if Anti had to say anything about it. Anti was pretty sure that if they met in any other way, he would have treated Chase in the same way he treated the others.

Anti could still remember that moment playing out in his mind like some crystal clear film. The sound of Jack falling down with a muffled thump on the floor as a massive amount of energy was drained out of him in a matter of seconds as a result of Chase Brody’s creation, the scream for help from Marvin when the newest addition to the house appeared with a bleeding bullet wound on his head, Schneep’s controlled barked orders echoing through the house as he calmed everybody down, and Jackie’s rushed footsteps as he set about on assisting everyone into taking control of the situation… Anti had merely watched the entire situation on with an intrigued gleam in his eyes as the air of panic and adrenaline descended upon his housemates as they raced against time to save the newcomer.

It took Chase nearly an entire month of recovery before he was allowed to be discharged from the hospital under the careful eyes of Henrik. The others warned Anti to be on his best behavior and to avoid Chase if he doesn’t have anything good to say. They don’t want him to hamper his progress, they said. Anti scoffed at the way they seemed to treat the newbie like fragile glass that will shatter with the slightest harsh tone. Jack was the only one who didn’t treat him like a villain. Instead, he patted the demon on the shoulder with a silent knowing gleam in his eyes and murmured a quiet ‘be kind to him, please?’ before he went off to visit Chase again.

Anti huffed and rolled his eyes at Jack back then. Kind? Jack must have forgotten that Kindness never existed in his dictionary.

But as the day Chase was about to go home approached, the other guys became even more overbearing until he couldn’t take it anymore. He resolved to avoid the new guy like he was carrying the black plague with him when he came home. Anti would prefer not to gain a chronic headache that the nagging bastards would heap upon him as they fussed over the new baby of the house.

With that decision in mind, he skedaddled over to the Iplier’s Mansion to pester Dark and help Wilford and the other Iplier egos in their shenanigans to worsen Dark’s chronic migraine from herding his gang of bastards. He spent around an entire week playing with them before he got bored of pestering Dark and darted back into the Septic HQ before the goth-reject asshole took his head off.

It had been three in the morning when he sneaked back into the mansion and the moment he stepped inside the house, his nose twitched at the aromatic scent of warm freshly-baked cookies wafting from the kitchen.

‘Cookies…’ Anti hungrily thought as his eyes gleamed with greed.

Unknown to most of the egos, Anti has a very severe sweet tooth that caused him to engorge himself on whatever sweet thing he could get his hands on in the household or anywhere else. Jack was the only one who knew it (because the asshole knew him inside out just as well as Anti knew him even better than he does) and often bribed him for his good behavior with promises of sweets that he’d possessively hoard in his bedroom which was completely off-limits to everybody else.

He peered into the kitchen through the doorway and blinked at the sight of the newbie’s back. Anti raised an eyebrow, briefly wondering why the man’s awake at this godforsaken house before he shrugged to himself. It wasn’t that rare to find someone else awake at this time of the day since most of them would be up to something related to their own interests.

His eyes were drawn to the cooling plate of cookies on the counter and he practically drooled at the sight of the  **_big_ ** chocolate chip cookies. He glanced back at the man whose shoulders were slumped as if he was carrying the weight of the entire universe by himself before snuffling forwards soundlessly to grab a bunch of cookies from the plate.

“You have to wait ten more minutes before you can eat them,” Anti did  **_not_ ** jump when the silent man in the room suddenly addressed him without looking at him. “They’ll taste better with some milk.”

Finally, the man turned around and Anti couldn’t help but stare at the deep black bags under the man’s red-rimmed clear baby blue eyes, and the stained bandage wrapped around his head.

~~ He refused to think about how similar it looked to the bandages that were wrapped around his own neck. ~~

The newbie gave him a smile that looked more like a grimace when he saw him.

“Hello Anti, my name is Chase Brody. I’ve been hearing a lot of things about you since I woke up and I’m glad to finally meet the notorious man who’s been striking terror and frustration in everyone’s hearts,” Chase was tired and sad and looked like he was about to fall asleep any second now…

But the curiosity and glimmer of eagerness to meet him was so painfully sincere.

“Your head wound hasn’t closed yet.” Anti bluntly said, immediately hiding the awkwardness he felt when he realized that Chase truly wanted to meet him. 

Literally what the fuck, Chase Brody.

Chase’s fragile smile wavered and his eyes dulled slightly at his blunt observation before he visibly pulled himself back together.

“Marv and Hen’s trying to find a solution to it,” Chase casually said before he looked down at the plate of cookies and tapped some of them to check their temperature. “Still a bit too hot…”

“They won’t find it,” Anti narrowed his eyes as he seemed to look beyond Chase and into the distance. “It’s not something a simple spell or some medicine could cure.”

Chase gave Anti’s bandaged neck a meaningful, understanding look before he pushed the plate towards the demon in a wordless peace offering.

“I still have a lot more baking,” Chase answered the wordless question Anti gestured towards him with a tilt of his head.

“You’re not gonna sleep?” Anti asked as he grabbed a cookie and shoved it into his mouth. He moaned in delight as the flavors started exploding like fireworks in his mouth while the choco chips melted into a heavenly chocolate goo on his tongue. “The fuck kind of drugs did you put in these?”

Chase snorted and breathed out a laugh at the mystified,  _ delighted _ look on Anti’s face as he chewed on his cookie slowly, cherishing every bite on its own.

“No magic. Just some heapings of love and care,” Chase cheesily grinned at the look of utter disgust that shifted into Anti’s face from his words. “And no, I can’t sleep right now so instead of mulling over my misery for hours I went here to stress bake.”

A calculative gleam entered Anti’s eyes as he thought of the implications of more heavenly baked goods coming from Chase that seemed like they could satiate his sweet tooth. He glitched one of the kitchen chairs behind him and he hopped on to it.

“Well, Chasey,” Anti sighed with a feigned mournful droop to his body that yielded a look full of amusement from the other man, “As someone who doesn’t need sleep, I  **_suppose_ ** I could grace you with my presence as long as you pay me with food.”

The younger man laughed and turned around to bend over and take out some of the trays full of cookies from the oven after he heard it ring when the timer ran out.

“Or you could just ask me nicely if I’d make you whatever you like as long as you play nice with me,” Chase placed the tray on the table and smacked Anti’s hand with his own when he saw the demon’s greedy hands attempt to steal a cookie from the tray. “I’ve already given you your stash you complete child.”

It was odd. Anti should feel infuriated and defiant that Chase was scolding him like a child with sticky fingers but one look at those teasing eyes eased the fire in his chest and he settled down on his seat with a childish pout on his lips.

“Jack told you about my sweets addiction didn’t he?” Anti narrowed his eyes as he made a mental note to toss the bastard off the window tomorrow or well… later.

“There’s nothing wrong with liking sweets as long as it’s in moderation,” Chase chuckled. “Although I did hear from Jack that you have a monstrous appetite…”

The kitchen room was filled with light banter and teasing between the two. Anti watched as the weary set on Chase’s shoulders seemed to ease up the longer they talked to each other and the longer he was kept from drowning himself in his own thoughts. Chase could see the demon relax his guard slightly as he treated him without any judgement or nagging about his own harsher than normal personality.

It was nice, Chase thought to himself, to have someone who doesn’t seem to act like he’s going to break any second now.

It was… peaceful, Anti grudgingly admitted to himself, and he actually liked the light camaraderie between the two of them.

A few hours later, time finds Henrik staring with a flabbergasted look at the unlikely duo napping together on the couch in the living room with an empty plate full of cookie crumbs on the table in front of them. Chase was curled up into a ball on his side, head lightly pressed against Anti’s thighs, while Anti was sleeping while sitting on the couch, legs propped up on the table, a drooling mouth gaping open in his sleep, and his arms sprawled on his sides with one hand buried into the floof of Chase’s hair.

~~ Jack, after getting over his shock at the sight of Chase actually sleeping and Anti showing one of his vulnerable sides in public, took a picture of the sleeping duo on his phone for memories and dragged a still shocked Henrik away to let them sleep more with a brilliant smile on his lips. ~~


End file.
